heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Mhmm code
Dreamwalker Artist None Background Creator �� Attribute Sarcasm Element Darkness Theme Animal Heron Theme Color Copper Theme Song ’Young God’ by Halsey Personality Extrovert Character Age 14 Gender Female Orientation Heterosexual Occupation Healer Tribe NightWings Nicknames Dream, Dreamy, Dreamer Goal Unknown Residence Possibility Relatives Unkown Allies TBD Enemies TBD Likes Astronomy, Crocodile, Daggers, Mangoes, Nightime, Rain, Reading, Seafood, Thunderstorms, Treasure, Water Dislikes Biting Insects, Bright Lights, Coconuts, Mosquitoes Powers and abilities Speed, Agility Weapons Daggers Ships None Quote TBA "Quote." APPERANCE Dreamwalker is tall for her age, being closer to the height of your average adult SkyWing rather than a 14 year-old NightWing dragoness. Her build is naturally sleek and aerodynamic, with scales pulled taut over her bones. High limbs and a sinuous tail give her balance; blade-like spines weave a slipstream from turbulent winds. Piercing copper eyes crown features smooth as polished marble. A long, elegant snout and arching neck flow into twisted horns, tips finer than a needle-point. Charcoal scales slip along her figure, warm but dark, their infinite shades mysterious yet endearing. A backdrop of slate and glistening mist where stunning silver stars cascade from the crevices of her wings, a thousand glittering droplets in a moonlit sky. Dreamwalker wears a golden ear cuff that connects to a crescent and colour shifting opal. The same precious material but this time with a rose tint suspends pendants from her neck, one hexagonal and half marble, one with two triangles, gold and midnight blue. A multitude of jewellery adorns her legs, including a chain made from white gold with a sapphire wing charm, a hammered copper band wound with silver, rose gold wire set with a shimmering moonstone and a platinum bracelet with a diamond moon and star. Polished copper winds around her horns and platinum wire around her thigh. Across her wings are layers of onyx droplets, dangling from long, fine chains cuffed to the underside of her wings. Her claws are really slate coloured, but their true colour is covered by silver and black marbled foiling with the tips dipped in gold. A ring of the same metal, set with precious stones for every colour of the rainbow, sits on one of her back talons. "Quote." PERSONALITY * Cracks lots of puns * Dangerous * Extroverted * Good leader * Sarcastic * Sadistic * Smart * Will stab you "Quote." ABILITIES * Agile * Fast * Combat Skills * Leadership Skills * Weapon Affinity * Uses Underhanded Tactics * Poor Stamina * Appaulling Physical Strength "Quote." HISTORY Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Duis tristique egestas placerat. Sed volutpat fermentum ex vel sagittis. Etiam egestas pulvinar enim, eu vulputate lacus ultricies quis. Cras iaculis, est vitae dictum sollicitudin, elit augue laoreet mauris, a tristique arcu ligula sit amet enim. Integer gravida maximus arcu vestibulum fringilla. Mauris nisi leo, luctus in accumsan sed, tempor at justo. Vestibulum ac urna mi. Vivamus in aliquam erat, at cursus erat. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Nulla placerat commodo augue vitae placerat. Etiam rutrum dui augue, eu eleifend nunc mollis euismod. "Quote." RELATIONSHIPS text Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Duis tristique egestas placerat. Sed volutpat fermentum ex vel sagittis. Etiam egestas pulvinar enim, eu vulputate lacus ultricies quis. Cras iaculis, est vitae dictum sollicitudin, elit augue laoreet mauris, a tristique arcu ligula sit amet enim. Integer gravida maximus arcu vestibulum fringilla. Mauris nisi leo, luctus in accumsan sed, tempor at justo. Vestibulum ac urna mi. Vivamus in aliquam erat, at cursus erat. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Nulla placerat commodo augue vitae placerat. Etiam rutrum dui augue, eu eleifend nunc mollis euismod. "Quote." TRIVIA * Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. * Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. * Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Format by Epheme